O Olho do Touro
by Harpia
Summary: Ele pode não ter o charme do Milo ou a beleza do Shaka... Mas, com certeza, é o mais simpático dos doze douradinhos. Com vocês, a história de Aldebaran de Touro. Primeiro capítulo on!


Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas licenciadas.

oOo

**O OLHO DO TOURO**

Chamava-se Fernando, assim como tantos outros Fernandos espalhados pelo país. Nasceu em uma noite fria e clara de maio em uma fazenda perdida na fronteira de São Paulo com o Mato Grosso¹. Era muito desejado pelos pais, pois foi o único que vingou após sucessivos abortos. Quando nasceu, a parteira fez o sinal da cruz. Nunca vira um bebê tão grande. Não entendia como a mãe, uma mulher miúda e franzina, pôde segurar aquela criança no ventre.

Saiu da casa murmurando que aquele menino estava destinado a alguma coisa grande. O pai, um caboclo amazonense forte e calado, queria que se chamasse Francisco; a mãe, queria batizá-lo de Fernando. Venceu a mulher, que convenceu o marido após argumentar que Fernando era nome de rei ².

As notícias acerca do bebê que havia nascido espalharam-se pela região. Samantha, a filha mais nova do dono da fazenda em que a família de Fernando vivia foi até a casinha e ficou encantada pela criança. Tão encantada, que pediu à mãe para ser a madrinha dele. O pedido foi prontamente aceito, afinal, quem ali não gostaria de ter uma comadre rica e atenciosa?

Fernando cresceu feliz e saudável. Era mais forte e bem maior que as crianças de sua idade. Aos quatro anos já lia e escrevia todo o alfabeto, graças ao empenho da mãe, que era letrada, e ao da madrinha, que o presenteava com livros que mandava buscar na capital. Do pai herdou a compleição forte e robusta e o gosto pela natureza. Exímio conhecedor da mata e de seus mistérios, o pai costumava pôr o menino no colo nas noites enluaradas e contar causos dos seres mágicos que habitavam as florestas. O resultado é que o garoto não temia nada, nem mesmo os seres da mata, ao contrário das outras crianças com as quais convivia. Certa vez, pediu à madrinha que lhe desse um embornal com fumo picado. Curiosa, a madrinha perguntou o porque daquilo. Fernando cochichou ao seu ouvido:

- É para dar de presente ao Caipora quando a gente se encontrar...

E assim foi feito. Ele andava para cima e para baixo com o embornal, na esperança de um dia encontrar o Caipora, ou quem sabe, a Matintaperera. Uma outra paixão do garoto eram os bois e vacas da fazenda. Acompanhava a lida diária do pai e dos outros peões, muitas vezes pedindo que o levassem junto. O pai às vezes o levava até ao curral para que se acostumasse com os bichos.

Quando estava com quase cinco anos, aconteceu um fato que causara assombro em todos. Fernando tinha uma natureza obstinada, que beirava a teimosia. Devido a uma distração do pai, ele entrou em um curral onde havia um touro recém-adquirido pelo fazendeiro, um animal belo, mas muito bravo. Quem assistiu à cena, viu, espantado, o touro aproximar-se do menino para em seguida deitar-se ao seu lado. Fernando nada sofreu; seu pai, ao entrar no cercado, viu o menino acariciando a cabeça do animal. Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, ele explicou:

- Veja pai, ele é meu amigo...

O acontecido foi motivo de piadas por vários dias, mas o pai contava a travessura do filho com orgulho. Entretanto, havia alguém naquelas paragens que viu nisso tudo um sinal profético.

Havia um velho estrangeiro que morava próximo à estrada que levava à cidade de Presidente Epitácio. Vivia só em um grande sobrado, tão velho quanto ele e sua vida era cercada de mistério. Muitos ali o temiam, outros nem tanto. Fato era que o velho pouco se dava com a gente da região. As crianças acreditavam que ele era o Velho-do-Saco e mantinham distância daquela casa. Por isso, o gringo nunca tivera problemas com ladrões ou com moleques arruaceiros.

Mas ele começou a freqüentar a casa-grande da fazenda São Mateus. Aparecia sempre nos finais de tarde, dirigindo um fusquinha azul. A gurizada espiava, arregalada, o velho ocupante do fusca entrar lentamente no casarão, às vezes sendo recepcionado pelo Dr. Gusmão, o dono da fazenda e pai de Samantha, a madrinha de Fernando. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que o velho fazia por lá. Fernando pouca importância dava aos cochichos dos coleguinhas. A figura do velho não o interessava.

Talvez por isso não tenha se incomodado quando o velho o abordou, certa tarde, para conversar. Fernando estava lendo um livro que ganhara da madrinha debaixo de uma árvore e soletrava baixinho as palavras. O velho não se aproximou de imediato; ficou observando o garoto por uns instantes e então quebrou um pedacinho de pau para se fazer percebido. O garoto olhou na direção do ruído e viu o velho sorrindo para ele. Porém não se levantou nem fez menção de fugir ou esconder-se, atitude que agradou bastante ao velho. O velho foi se chegando devagarinho, até que ficou diante do garoto.

- Você é o garoto amigo dos touros?

Ele falava um português enrolado e segurava uma bengala. O menino logo percebeu que ele era aquele velho misterioso.

- O senhor fala engraçado... De onde veio?

- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta...

- Só se o senhor me disser de onde veio...

O velho sorriu de novo, mostrando uma fileira de dentes escurecidos.

- Me chamo Azim Attalah. Eu nasci no Egito, mas já moro aqui há alguns anos...

- Sou Fernando, sr. Azim.

- Não tem medo de mim, Fernando?

Fernando tinha voltado a se ocupar com o livro. Sem levantar a cabeça, respondeu folheando as páginas:

- E por que eu teria?

- Mesmo se eu for o Velho-do Saco?

Dessa vez, Fernando o encarou:

- Mesmo. E depois, o senhor não pode ser o velho que rouba as criancinhas...

- Não? E por que?

- Porque o senhor tem uma bengala e não um saco...

Azim deu uma grande gargalhada. Aquele garoto era espirituoso. Um bom sinal. Há muito tempo procurava um menino que tivesse determinadas características físicas e emocionais. Aquele era um forte candidato. Com uma certa dificuldade, o velho Azim sentou-se num toco de árvore.

- O que está lendo, meu rapaz?

Fernando mostrou-lhe a capa do livro sem dizer uma só palavra. O velho arrumou os oclinhos na ponta do nariz para enxergar melhor.

- Mitos e contos da Grécia Antiga...- leu e sentiu um leve arrepio – Então gosta de mitologia?

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça. Azim estava impressionado. Um garoto tão pequeno e já tão entretido com a leitura. Tinha que ser ele. Mas precisava ser hábil na aproximação, o garoto era desconfiado. A última coisa que ele queria era espantar o seu escolhido.

- Quantos anos tem, Fernando?

- Cinco... – respondeu mostrando os dedinhos.

- E quem o ensinou a ler e a contar?

- Minha mãe e minha madrinha.

- E o seu pai?

- Meu pai não sabe ler... Ele só sabe cuidar do gado.

- E você sabe cuidar dos bois?

- Um pouco...

Azim continuou a observar o garoto. Tez morena como a do pai, cabelos escuros e lisos. O estereótipo do caboclo brasileiro. Havia mais uma informação que ele pretendia obter, antes de tomar uma decisão.

- Você lembra o dia em que nasceu?

- Acho que no dia oito...

- De que mês?

- Maio... Diacho! Pra que tanta pergunta, moço?

O velho ficou calado alguns instantes, tentava organizar os pensamentos. Seria realmente o fim da sua procura? Ele precisava encontrar urgente um substituto, alguém puro que honrasse a armadura sagrada. E o garoto Fernando se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil.

- Escute Fernando, eu gostei muito de você. Quer ser meu aluno?

Fernando ergueu-se curioso. Então o velho era professor?

- O senhor é professor da escola?

- Ah, não... O que eu ensino não é matéria da escola. É algo que pouca gente nesse mundo conhece... Está interessado?

- E o que é?

O velho sorriu. Fez um sinal para que o menino se aproximasse e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- É um segredo que vai transformá-lo em um grande homem, Fernando...

O menino coçou a cabeça, segurava o livro que ganhara de presente. Ele adorava ler e saber das coisas. Não via a hora de completar sete anos para poder de freqüentar a escolinha da fazenda. Ficou olhando para aquele estranho sem saber o que dizer. Estava curioso para saber o que o velho ensinava, mas será que sua mãe daria a permissão?

- Olha vô, eu tenho que falar com minha mãe primeiro...

- Não, você não pode contar para ninguém sobre o que conversamos hoje...

- Nem para minha madrinha?

- Nem para ela, entendeu?

- Sim...

Azim percebeu que o garoto estava hesitante. Talvez não fosse fácil convencê-lo, mas ele não desistiria. Decidiu mudar de tática, insistir naquele momento poderia significar uma recusa definitiva. Levantou-se e disse:

- Bem, fiz a minha oferta. Depende agora de você , meu rapaz. Se quiser ser meu aluno, é só me procurar...

Foi andando propositadamente bem devagar. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que Fernando terminaria por aceitar a proposta. Fernando ficou observando o velho se afastar, ah queria tanto ter um professor... E ao que parece aquele seria só seu. Lembrou-se da mãe, do pai e da madrinha. Eles com certeza ficariam zangados, pois muita gente achava que aquele velho era mau. Mas será que era mesmo? Bom, não custava tentar... afinal, era só um velhinho.

- Espera vô!

O velho sorriu. Sua tática nunca falhava... Parou e esperou. Fernando correra ao seu encontro.

- Olha, eu acho que vou aceitar... Mas hoje não dá, sabe, tenho que levar leite pra casa... O pai fica "brabo" se eu demorar...

- Está tudo bem... Começaremos amanhã. Me encontre aqui, depois do almoço...mas lembre-se: não deve contar para ninguém. Este será o nosso segredo – piscou o olho para o garoto – Está certo?

- Sim...

- Então, até amanhã!

-Até...

Fernando correu para casa, subitamente tomado de uma imensa alegria. Até esqueceu o Caipora por uns instantes, pensando nas coisas que aprenderia. Dormiu rezando para que o dia seguinte chegasse logo.

oOo

**N/A**:

O título refere-se à posição que a Estrela Aldebaran, a alfa Tauris, ocupa na Constelação de Touro,correspondendo aoolho esquerdo do Touro mitológico.

**(1)** Atualmente essa região de São Paulo a que se refere o texto faz fronteira com o Estado do Mato Grosso do Sul. Na época do nascimento de Aldebaran, na década de 60, o Estado do Mato Grosso não havia ainda sido desmembrado. Em 1977 foi aprovada uma lei que desmembrava a parte sul do Estado do Mato Grosso, que se transformou efetivamente no Estado do Mato Grosso do Sul em 1º de janeiro de 1979.

**(2)** Rei Fernando de Aragão, casado com Isabel de Castela, os chamados Reis Católicos, responsáveis pela instalação da Inquisição na Espanha.

**Matintaperera**: figura mitológica do folclore brasileiro. É uma pequena coruja que possui o poder de se transformar em gente, para fazer muitas travessuras e castigar meninos vadios e malcriados. Quem quiser atraí-la, é só oferecer-lhe uma boa quantidade de tabaco. No Amazonas e no Pará, acredita-se que a Matintaperera seja a encarnação de uma alma penada, que exige tabaco para seu cachimbo. Existem outras versões para o mito, postei aqui apenas duas delas.

**Caipora**: outra figura do folclore brasileiro. Segundo a lenda, o Caipora é um menino moreno, com cabelos vermelhos e os pés virados para trás. Tem o poder de ressuscitar os animais mortos e é extremamente ligeiro. Quem quiser entrar na mata, deve pedir permissão ao Caipora, oferecendo-lhe fumo de rolo ou um cachimbo.


End file.
